Inspector Gadget, NaNoWriMo
by SophiaOfWolven
Summary: Yet to be named offically. For NaNoWriMo. How did the Inspector come to be? And surely he had a family? -Will be updated everyday with what I've written-
1. Past

_"Thorn, sit still back there!"_

_"I can't; I'm excited. Daddy is about to become a police man!"_

_"Yes, but you jumping around isn't going to help me."_

_"It will, it will bring good luck!"_

_"If you say so- shit! Claire watch out!"_

Laid on a bed within crisp white sheets, a man wrapped head to foot in bandages tried to open his eyes which were glued shut with blood. His mouth was dry making it harder to breathe, and he couldn't feel any part of his body. He began to panic, his heart racing. "Don't try to move, please. You'll hurt yourself further!"

His mind paused, stopped trying to move any part of his body and focused on the voice that sounded welcoming. "Good, just relax and you'll be fine."

He heard a chair being moved, the screeching noise echoing slightly even through the thick bandages, and then someone sitting down somewhere to his right. "I didn't expect you to be awake so soon. But not to worry, I suppose I can inform you of what is going to happen."

The sound of paper moving filled the room that was slowly getting noisier. Not with voices, but machines. _What happened?_ "I am Doctor Michael Charles, specialist surgeon, scientist and mechanical redesigner. You were involved in a lethal car crash, and have somehow managed to survive with most of your internal organs intact. But despite that, your bones have all shattered and we are unsure of damage to your brain. In two hours you will be taken into theatre to save your life. This is your only chance of survival."

The man grunted, trying to speak and ask questions. "I can presume you want to know more about what we are about to perform? You will become the first bionic man, the first bionic enforcer of the law, and the first person to survive this scale of damage."

"Once you're changed you will be nearly the same, only electronically driven instead of muscular. Your mind will still be the main driver though, so you will be thought driven. The only aid would be a computer chip, one of the most powerful chips in the world, which will be used to convert your mind commands into electronic codes to move your body."

The informer paused for a moment, to let everything sink in to his patient's mind. _Crash? Bionic? Electronic? What is he on about? What about my family?_

"Of course, inside your body will be tools to aid you in your future career as a crime fighter. Once we complete the change, we will brief you more on those items and how you will activate and use those items."

The man grunted again, trying desperately to make it possible to ask a question he found more important. "Oh, would you like some water?"

The sound of water filled the room, and soon the sore and aching throat was being soothed by chilled water. "Better?"

"Much..."

Even with the water, it ached to talk. But not as much as how his voice was strained and faint. Is that really me talking?

"If you have any questions, feel free to ask me them now."

"My family? What happened to them?"

Near silence engulfed them. No straight reply was given, and panic again rose within the broken body. "I do not know how to inform you of this, but," a loud gulp came and a small groan, "your wife died in the crash. There was nothing no man could have done to save her. But your daughter survived. She too is in a similar state as you are; only we don't have the necessary things to save her at this moment in time. We have her stabilized and have made plans to move her to where we will save her life."

"Can I see her?"

He feared the answer, but the truth was already causing tears to run down his face. Tears he couldn't feel once they fell from his eyes. "I'm sorry... she'll be gone before you're through with surgery."

The chair screeched as he stood up, clearly he could tell he had just upset the poor soul in front of him. "I shall leave you now, to mourn and remember. But I will be back in thirty minutes to give you something to ease the pain and put you into a deep sleep for the operation."

His footsteps echoed as he walked away, and as soon as the door was gently shut the only noise left was machine and the tears of a broken man.

--xXx--

"My body feels so much heavier."

"It will do at first, but don't worry. In about a week it will feel as it did before."

"So you're sure I haven't put weight on?"

"Good God, no!"

A small laugh filled the room. "The only weight you've gained is that of the parts within you. No physical weight."

"So I have gained weight."

"It's not really that important, what is though is explaining what we've done fully."

Out of bandages, sitting up crossed legged in a different room and bed; the first bionic man looked across at the man who had saved his life. He had short brown hair, and sharp green eyes. He wore the classic scientist white jacket and white clothing. And on his head sat some silver rimmed glasses. He had a welcoming smile upon his friendly face. He was someone you could trust on looks alone.

He bent down beside his chair and pulled his leather side bag up. From inside he brought out a plastic folder. He handed to the bionic man, who opened it and began to read the first page. While a small sound of a computer whirring and typewriter writing, the Doctor pulled out a big thick book with 'Gadget's Gadgets' written on in a deep gold shade. "You will need to read this to truly discover what is inside you, and the smaller folder I've handed you explains the basics."

The whirring and clicking stopped and deep brown eyes looked up. "Why does everything have gadget written on it?"

"That is to be your new name – so sorry it's sudden but-"

"Not only have I lost my family, I've lost my name as well?"

"We are sorry to say this, but yes. You are to be named from now on as 'Inspector Gadget'. I know this comes as another shock Gadget, but it suits who you are now."

Gadget looked at him, before running his hands through his matted hair that hung bellow his wrapped head. He sat with his head bowed for a few minutes, before groaning. He pulled his hands away and nodded. "We will begin your training in a week's time, but before that. You must get use to walking with your new body."

Gadget unfolded his legs, and he heard the pistons hiss and the cogs clank as they got use to such actions. "When will Claire be buried?"

"In a few days – her side of the family is arranging the funeral."

Gadget looked down at the sheets and paper spread out. "Trust them to do so. They never did like me, called me a failure. Didn't congratulate me when I got my post at the force, or when we had Thorn. They hated me even more at that point; they felt she would be just like me."

He bit his bottom lip, before looking up again smiling. "I suppose I should just forget the past?"

"The past is what fuels us in our time of need. I'm sure, despite her family's protest, she's very proud of you. And you've got to remember, Thorn still lives."

Gadget nodded, smiling. "She did turn out a lot like me, but past that she was so much like her mother. So stubborn."

He began moving his feet around, getting use to the movement before spinning himself around ready to stand up. "I can take your ready then. Right, well first see if you can stand."

--xXx--

Standing in the slight drizzle of the rain, Inspector Gadget watched as the funeral progressed and finished outside. He hadn't been welcomed by Claire's family, and if it wasn't for the priest he wouldn't be stood here still. He had to stand at the back, and stay out the way. No one said they were sorry for him, or wished him the best for his future. It was a saddening sight for anyone with a proper heart to watch.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust."

Gadget blinked out of his silent memories and his doctor and friend brought himself out of his thoughts. Family and friends began to throw flowers and soil upon the lowered coffin. Hanging back until he was last, Gadget watched as people looked over at him and gave him a glare to leave them alone. He began to chew his lip again showing he was upset. "You know how much she hated that."

The Inspectors eyes lit up, and he turned round to be greeted by a man with black hair in an almost identical messy style, and a woman who was slightly smaller than him with blonde hair tied back. Between them stood a young girl with her long blonde hair in pigtails, her hands in her parents. "I didn't expect you to come, after how much they hated me."

"I had to be here for my older brother, as a payback for when you was there for me all those years ago."

The two brothers hugged, sharing identical grins of happiness. Over watching them, Michael watched for the first time someone he recognised was friendly towards him. It was good progress for him to be accepted. "I'm sorry I haven't been to the hospital yet though. We didn't know when was the right time, and with Penny it's awkward."

They separated and Gadget shrugged. "Don't worry, I know what's she's like. She should come first before your falling apart brother."

He bent down to look directly at the hiding away girl. "Remember me Penny? Been a long year since I last saw you."

Perhaps it was because his machinery still made noises, or because he was still a slight stranger to her but she hid further behind her mum. The Inspector ran a hand through his hair, and he stood up again. "She looks a lot like you now, Sara."

"Shame she acts more like her father."

The person she had mentioned looked at her, and frowned. "Are you calling me a coward?"

"No, just wary. Anyway, you haven't given me a hug yet."

Gadget smiled and opened his arms up, "sorry, was busy watching you two argue."

They shared the embrace, until a small tap on Gadget's shoulder made them pull apart. "Excuse me sir, would you like to throw something to the coffin?"

"Oh, yes, of course."

The bionic man cleared his throat and put his hand in his pocket. From inside he pulled out a deep red rose. He lifted it to his nose and took a deep sniff of the scent. "Her favourite..."

He walked back towards the grave and gently threw it down. "Wish me luck, Claire."

Turning his gaze to the grey sky, he smiled gently at memories and tried to look forward to what the future could bring.

--xXx--

"Explain to me once more about my skin."

"Gadget, this is the third time!"

"I know; I just want to be sure I've got everything right about it."

A month had passed and progress had been slow for the Inspector's introduction programme. They had ran through all the basic's and got him use to everything inside him but when it came to taking care of himself he couldn't understand it.

"The skin is like real skin. It can feel, rip, tear, bruise and bleed. The only thing I can do is heal as its fake. So if you were to cut yourself you would need to use some special cream to heal it."

"And how do I bleed?"

Michael groaned, "you're heart is still in you pumping a mix of fake and real blood. Effectively, your heart has been modified to do two jobs – run real blood to your organs that remain and fake to the part's of you body that are synthetic but would need blood. Like you skin. The fake blood is pumped by a fake half of your heart, a part that turned out to be damaged, while the real is still pumped by the muscle."

"However the heart is still hooked into your mainframe and so, if for example, someone, or yourself, commanded you to shut down secondary circuits then your primary, the part that makes you human still, would run."

Gadget nodded, rubbing his head to try and get all the information to stay in his head. "So if I was to shut down primary, the flesh side of my heart would stop?"

"Yes, but if that was to happen it would be death to all your living organs."

Gadget froze, and clenched the arms of his chair. Michael saw this and smiled slightly, "do not worry. We have one last update to do on your body before we leave you. It will be a programme that will tell your fake half of the heart to pump both fake and real blood around. It will be a bigger strain on your body but, if it was only to be used to keep you alive in a unconscious way, then you'd be fine."

"Why not install it when you did the change originally?"

"That part of the project was been made by a specialist heart and bionic surgeon in Japan. He has only finished it and brought it over to be installed. He would like to meet you by the way; he started the project until we took partnership and continued the structure, chips, and electronic side. He did the fake organs and in depth computer work."

"Wowzers... sounds much more complicated when you put it that way."

Michael smiled, and leant back in his chair. "Everything is much more complicated in life then when we first look at it. All the Gadget Project's done is breaking it down into electronics and made life much more sustainable. But do you get everything now? Sure you don't need it repeating once more?"

"I've got it now, don't worry."

"Good, then I think we can say you're ready. Other then the final operation that is."

The Inspector grinned across to his doctor and stood up. "Does that mean I can go onto the force now?"

Michael stood up himself, raising his hand. "Not so fast, I've got one last surprise for you."

He turned and walked to a closet that had been, up to this point locked. He turned a small key in the door, and pulled the doors open. Inside a small light filled up the whole of the closet. Light reflected off the metal walls, making it brighter around what was inside. On a single bar hung a grey trench coat, brand new with a matching grey and black hat. Bellow black shoes sat beneath the coat, shining and also reflecting the light.

"Your new uniform."

--xXx--

A knock came at the small house within the outskirts of Metrocity. It was a chilled early spring morning; no one was around and wouldn't be for another hour or two. So for the sleeping inspector it came as a surprise when he was jolted from his sleep.

He laid there for a moment before another knock, more urgent then the first one, echoed around the house. Moving the sheets back and fixing the night cap he wore, Inspector Gadget climbed out of bed and headed downstairs.

His house looked different in the dark; everything looked distorted and not as welcoming. The only thing that looked normal was a photo on the far right of the stairs. One which he couldn't have the heart to put away along with the others. He looked at it as he walked down, the happy mother and father with a young girl between them. Such a long time ago, nearly one year. The only evidence left of them being in the house was the locked bedroom of Thorn. He had moved everything else to make it easier to move on and to become a great inspector who didn't drown in the past.

Another knock came, and Gadget finished his walk down to the front door. He grabbed the keys from beside his door, and turned the right key in the lock. He paused his hand over the handle for a moment, before turning and pulling the door open. "Good morning Inspector."

Standing under the porch was a man dressed in a black suit, with a thick moustache. Holding his hand was a small girl who looked positively scared. The Inspector frowned and looked between them both. "Why is Penny here? Where are her parents?"

Penny silently began to cry, evidently again due to the already stained face. "I think you should sit down for this, Inspector."

Gadget closed his eyes, and breathed heavily through his nose. He began to chew his bottom lip as he moved backwards to allow them both to enter. The man bowed his head and walked through. Gadget watched as they walked through to the living room before closing the front door.

--xXx--

Sitting opposite the young girl, Gadget studied her as she studied him. They had sat in silence for an hour, trying to work each other but neither had had the courage to ask the first question. So, being her career, Gadget decided to talk first.

"Penny, I know you're not use to me. But, if you have any questions just ask them. I don't want to hide any secretes."

Penny's green eyes locked onto his before she looked down at the floor. "Who are you?"

"I'm your uncle, Inspector Gadget."

"That isn't your name. I remember you being introduced to me as someone else."

"You're a sharp kid. You're right; I wasn't called Gadget until nearly a year ago. I had," he paused, trying to think of a less frightful way of telling her after what had happened to her, "an accident."

Penny tilted her head at him, "what type of accident makes you change your name?"

"Did your parents ever explain what happened to me?"

Penny shook her head, and Gadget interlocked his hands. "Well, I was changed. For the best I guess, but changed none the less. I was made bionic to save my life. I can do all sorts of neat tricks."

"What type of tricks?"

"Oh, let's say... how about I just show you."

He unlocked his hands, and held them out in front of his body. "Go-go-gadget hands."

The green eyes sparkled in mystery and fascination as both of Gadget's hands extended over towards Penny. They took her own hands and gently pulled her from her chair. Across the room, Gadget watched as Penny followed their every move in not fear, but amazement. From her perspective, it must have looked like they were dancing or something similar. Smiling, Gadget glanced at the small clock to his right before making his hands return to normal state. "I think we should get you to bed."

Penny looked over to him, her fear again clouding over her sparkle. The inspector stood up, and walked over to her. He knelt down to her height and simply spoke, "if you get uncomfortable with anything, just tell me. And if it's me that you're uncomfortable with still tell me. I don't mind sharing anything with you to help you settle in."

Penny nodded at him, and he stood up. He took her smaller hand in his, and began to lead her out of the room towards her new bedroom.

--xXx--

A few sleepless hours later, Gadget was sat down in his small kitchen at the table thinking. He knew very little of Penny, and he wished he had been able to get to know her before all of this happened. But, what had happened, happened. Just like to him. He sighed, and closed his eyes.

Perhaps Claire's family had been right, his family was useless. He knew Claire never thought that, but still – they had to be right about something. In one year two tragedies had struck both involving deaths and someone being left behind.

"Uncle Gadget..."

Gadget's eyes snapped open to show Penny standing in the door way. "Penny, what are you doing up so early? Didn't I tell you to sleep in?"

"I couldn't sleep properly."

She walked over to him, and he moved the chair back, to give him space to lift her onto his knee's. Once she was settled, she snuggled into him. "I heard you last night – you couldn't sleep either."

"You're right, I couldn't."

"How come?"

"I was just thinking about things. And I wasn't tired."

Penny looked up at him, "you sound tired."

"Sound and being are totally different things."

He stared over her head at nothing, mind wondering again by other reasons he didn't sleep. He knew a case would be started into the death of her parents, but he wouldn't be allowed on it. Because he was family.

"Uncle?"

Penny waved her hand around his face, trying to make him snap out of his thoughts. "Huh?"

"I said what are we doing today?"

"Oh, right. Erm, well, I was thinking of getting your stuff. Is there anything really important you want to get?"

Penny moved a strand of hair from her face and made an agreeing noise. "That's the plan then! You run along and get dressed, and we'll head over and pick up things you want or need."

He moved Penny so she was clinging onto his nightgown before standing up. "I thought I was meant to be running to get ready?"

"I did say that, didn't I? Oh well, I'll run for you."

He moved away from the chair and then began to run from the room towards the stairs. Penny clung on while laughing properly for the first time. As they reached the top of the stairs, the inspector lost his footing and rather undignified landed on his knee's at the top of the stairs still holding the wooden banister. He turned to look at Penny, first to see if she was fine and then to see her reaction to her clumsiness.

Penny was still smiling, and perfectly safe. "Erm, sorry about that."

He blushed slightly while removing his hand from the banister to run it through his hair. Penny continued to smile at him before she moved from his grasp. She turned and ran to her room without a word, leaving Gadget on the floor frowning. He turned round to sit on the stairs properly. Clearly she was acting happy when she wasn't. Although her laugh from earlier had been true, so perhaps once she's settled in more?

Removing the sleeping cap he stood up, being careful not to have any more accidents while on the stairs, and turned and walked towards his room.

--xXx--

Penny was walking around her room, finding items she wanted to keep. She already knew what she wanted, but she was waiting for her Uncle to turn around for long enough so she could retrieve it.

Although Gadget was keeping an eye on Penny, he was constantly being reminded of the puppy at his feet tugging on his lead. "When was the last time he went outside?"

"Erm... yesterday?"

_No wonder he was tugging at the lead_. "Penny, I'll be right back. I think he wants to go. You know, _go_."

Not waiting for a reply, Gadget walked off with the dog racing ahead. Penny listened to them go, before she went under her bed and pulled a small tub out. Inside was a collection of things. Photo's, drawings, notes, and smaller boxes. She brought a plain black one out, the biggest of the other boxes and placed it on her bed.

She looked around her room and began to find other items she would need. Books, clothing, toys. She didn't have much she wanted to keep, but things that could cover what was inside the box would be good. Once the final item was placed to hide the knickknacks she sat down on her bed and held the black box.

Inside held the most precious memories and she wanted to keep it close to her at all times. The memories it contained now we're more important than ever, more then when she first started to use the box. Her grip upon it tightened as she thought back some tears.

Something soft touched her cheek and she slowly moved her vision to look straight ahead. Her uncle was sat on the floor in front of her, smiling sadly at her. From his hat a hand had extended holding a handkerchief.

Forgetting the offered item, she whipped her eyes with her hands. "It's alright to cry sometimes. It proves you're still human."

"And that's more important for you..."

He nodded at her, which made the offering hand gently nudge against her again. She looked at the hand before taking the handkerchief out of its grasp. "Do you want to get something from your parent's room? I know I would."

Penny looked at the tub of things all ready. "I'll take that down to the Gadget Mobile, along with your dog. You can just meet me there when you're ready."

He stood up from the floor, and picked the box up. "Okay Uncle. And his name is Brain."

"Brain? Okay Penny."

Penny watched as he walked from the room, and listened to as he made it down the stairs. At the bottom a tiny crash came as he must have tripped over something, or his own feet. Penny smiled then whipped her face again. She stood up, box in one hand and the offered handkerchief in the other.

Walking through towards her parents room, one she hadn't being in much, and she listened to her own breathing and slightly echoing footsteps. The house was so quiet. Pausing outside her parents room, she shifted the box over to her other arm so she could open the door.

Grabbing the cold door handle, she pulled it down and pushed the door open.

Inside, was a room she was familiar with; white walls and carpets, red bed linen, and a large mirror upon the right wall beside the first wardrobe. Running above the bed was a bookshelf, which currently had four books propped against the end of the shelf and a photo frame. The shelf was then littered with photos and knickknacks that they had felt the need to keep so close to them.

Closing the door behind her, Penny walked towards the bed and placed her box down. She then climbed onto the bed and looked at the shelf from a closer distance. Three of the books she knew about, they were what they read sometimes before bed. The fourth she had never seen before, but she didn't take notice in it.

She reached up and pulled the first three books, causing the photo frame to fall down, and put them beside her feet. Penny reached up again to try and place the frame back where it was, but she accidently knocked the fourth book off the shelf. It bounced off the bed, and landed opened on the floor. Penny looked at it, before frowning.

Finishing placing the frame back, she jumped to the floor and picked the book up. The first half was true pages of a book, only they told no story or tale. And the second half opened out to be a screen and a form of keyboard.

"What is it?"

Penny placed it on the bed beside her other items, before she took one last look at items on the shelf. There wasn't much on there she didn't own a copy of. The only item that she had never seen was a watch with no clock face. Penny took the pale blue strap and looked at it. Like with the book, where something normal should have being something highly advanced sat. She placed it in her pocket and then jumped to the floor again.

One last item she wanted to grab was her father's glasses, which sat on his bedside table in a black leather pouch. She took them from their place, removed one end of the glasses slightly to look at the them, before collecting everything she had.

Trying to balance four books and box, she walked towards the door. "Penny?"

The door slightly opened to show her uncle's head looking at her. "Need a hand?"

Penny nodded, and he opened the door fully and walked up to her to take some of the items. He took the top two books and the black box from her with one hand and then the last two books with a hand from his hat. With his spare hand he took one of her now free ones.

He led her towards the stairs, where he then let her go first with a slight embarrassed smile. "Uncle?"

"Yes Penny?"

"What other gadgets do you have?"

He took a few moments to think, not about it, but what he could say. "A lot. I think use about thirteen of them a lot. But I'm sure I got told I had about fourteen thousand gadgets."

Penny didn't need to reply, Gadget still found it a shock to say or think. Somehow, between all his organs and structure they had managed to fit that many gadgets into his head. A few were concealed in his hat and head like his copter and a few of his hand; it still came as a shock. The first time he had used his umbrella he wondered where it was kept. He never did get his answer, and he didn't want to. It ruined some of the fantasy behind having this body.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Penny ran ahead to open the door. She pulled it open, letting her uncle walk through first, and took one last look around. She then followed after Gadget and closed the door then locked it.


	2. Present

"Stop you Mad agent!"

Brain glanced behind him to see that Gadget was still chasing him. Holding his wig down, he ran faster and turned a corner. He jumped behind a bin and sat still. He heard Gadget run on past the corner when he gave a sigh. "Brain?"

Out of his hidden collar three of the studs popped out. One microphone, one headphone and one that was a video linkage. "Claw's agents are waiting for Uncle Gadget near the bank. Where is he?"

Brain frantically began to sign and speak out that he was just being chased by Gadget and then Gadget ran ahead when he hid. "Brain! Go divert Uncle Gadget, they are going get him!"

Brain nodded, and ran from his hiding space. He looked around trying to spot Gadget. "Now where did he go?"

Brain saw him, watching him being unaware of the agents advancing behind him. "Hmm? Go-go-gadget legs."

His legs extended just as the agents jumped. They all landed in a pile around his legs causing him to wobble. He looked down and frowned. "Wowzers, where did they come from?"

He stepped out of the pile and then let his legs retract. Chief Quimby ran past Brain with Penny following behind him. "Gadget!"

"Chief Quimby?"

"I don't know how you did it Gadget – but you did it."

Inspector Gadget looked around, confused, before smiling. "Thanks chief. Penny, Brain! When did you get here?"

Penny went to open her mouth when her Uncle decided to explain it to himself. "No, let me guess. Chief Quimby brought you again, didn't he?"

"Erm, yeah."

Brain nodded at Gadget while the Chiefs face began to frown. He shook his head, "well Gadget, we'll take it from here."

"Right Chief. Come on Penny."

He took her hand, and began to lead her to where he had left the Gadget Mobile. As they reached the Gadget Mobile, he turned to Penny and Brain. "I just remembered... one other Mad Agent got away."

Penny glanced at Brain before saying, "I'm sure you'll get them next time Uncle Gadget."

Gadget pulled open the car door, "oh I dunno Penny, that agent always seems to get away. He's about this big," he indicated with his hands, "and always changes costumes to fool me."

The door slammed shut catching Gadget's coat. He looked down at it and tried to pull it out the door. Penny ran round to help her uncle by opening the door. He fell backwards as his coat was released and he landed on the floor, his hat at an angle. "Uncle, how do you know it's the same person?"

Gadget stood up and brushed himself down. "Trust me, I know."

He glanced at Brain before smiling at Penny. Penny looked at her uncle, before running back round to the other side of the door and climbing in. Brain jumped in before she closed the door. Gadget moved the lever in between the two seats to make the Gadget Mobile change from being a police car to a van.

Once the change had happened, Brain jumped from Penny's lap to the back. Pulling the van out, Gadget looked at Brain smiling slyly. Penny frowned, thinking that her uncle knew that both Brain and herself came secretly on his missions. But then the smile faded away and the usually look of her uncle appeared. Humming to himself, Gadget thought that perhaps he just gave the game he'd being playing for the past three years away.

--xXx--

"That's the second time it's happened."

Penny looked up from her book. "What happened?"

Her uncle sat down in the chair opposite and began to pull his gloves off. "Someone's being following me while I've being on cases. I don't mean they've being hiding away – I mean they are running above me on walls or watching from afar."

He let the gloves drop and then pulled his hat off. Instantly his hair changed shape and his eyes were covered. "Someone's being following you? Have you told the Chief?"

Gadget looked across at his niece, "I would but... they don't interfere so they aren't trying to disrupt me. They just watch me before running off as I make the arrest."

He began to spin the hat around on his index finger. "So they just watch what you're doing?"

Gadget made agreeing noises and caught the hat with his left hand with a small clunk from the gadgets strapped inside. "I won't tell anyone. They never cause any harm. Besides, what can I say? 'Excuse me Chief, someone's being following me but I don't know what they look like or who they are.'"

Penny giggled at her uncle's joke, "I see what you mean."

Gadget nodded then threw he hat across to the small table. "Perhaps they will go away soon, get bored of watching me," he spoke in a bored voice.

Penny took the hat of the table, looking inside it first to see some of the gadget's that lived inside, then awkwardly due to weight lifted the hat up and placed on her head. Her bunches were pushed down and her eyes were lost to her fringe. "Penny, what have I told you about wearing my hat."

"A lot of things," she said adjusting it slightly.

"Hmm... go-go-gadget-copter."

The metal prongs popped out from the hat across the room making Penny jump and sink with the sudden movement. Once the change had finished, Penny sat still clutching the edge of the couch. Gadget smiled across at her, knowing what she was waiting for. But he wasn't going to let it go that far. He stood up and walked over to her while the copter folded away again. When he reached her he tilted his body and lifted the hat slightly so he could see her eyes. "Let me guess, that's changed your opinion on stealing my hat?"

Penny smiled, "maybe."

He took it off her head and placed it on his own. Forgetting to swipe the fringe to the side, he became blinded by the flattening of his fringe. "How can you even wear it, it's really heavy."

Trying to move his fringe by puffing at it, he sat down beside her. "If you want heavy, you try lifting me. But, I suppose its cause I'm use to it. I'm surprised you can lift it- you've picked it up before haven't you?"

He puffed at his fringe once more before giving up and taking the hat off. "Maybe once or twice," Penny said with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah well, it's time for bed. Have you done all your homework?"

"Yes Uncle."

"Good, I'll be up in a minute to make _sure_ you go to bed."

Penny stood up and began to run to the door. She paused at the door and looked back. "Uncle."

Gadget leant back and let his neck stretch so he could see her upside down. His hair flopped down towards the ground and seemed to grow in length. "Yeah?"

"I think your hair needs cutting – it's getting too long."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Have you only noticed, or are you trying to stay up for longer?"

"A bit of both – but you do need it cutting. When you don't have your hat on you look like a drowned rat."

Her uncle's head snapped back to its normal position and she quickly ran out the room laughing as he sat up and threw one of his gloves at her for the insult.

He listened to her laughter die as she ran up the stairs before he smiled. He didn't know if it was because he was getting older or if she was, but he seemed to decided to be more playful over the past few months. Maybe it was because she had become a series asset to him when it came to physical care.

He stood up slowly and stretched. He guesses it was the latter as she seemed closer to him knowing more about how he worked and how important every small detail was.

Reaching for his gloves and hat, his grin grew. He had given her the basic copy of his guide last Christmas. And for her eleventh birthday he had given her the more advanced version. Just as treats as he knew how much she loved computers, but the way she took it; learning every word of the book and practical basics had shocked him. In a good way though.

Hat and one glove in hand he reached with his already extending hand to collect the other. Once the leather was in his grasp he began to head to the door, his hand winding back to its normal position. When he heard the small snap of the metal joints sealing the hand in place he ran towards the stairs saying, "Penny I can tell you're not sleeping – I can tell you aren't."

--xXx--

The bank doors exploded outwards, sending glass and wood flying into the street. Inspector Gadget was also blown through the doors and he landed on his back. He looked up, shifting his hat back into place and watched as the culprits he had being about to apprehend walk out through the smoke holding, rather amusingly, 'SWAG' bags.

"Quick, run!"

The three of them began to run off down the street, forgetting Gadget on the ground. As they ran off, Gadget sat up listening to the alarm bells ring to warn everyone within the area of the robbery. He stood up and looked at his feet, "go-go-gadget-skates."

From his soles in his shoes, four wheels appeared causing him to lose his footing and frantically trying to get his legs to stay still. When he finally got his footing he began to skate after Claws men.

He saw them turn into an alley away shortly in front of him. They were still yelling about trying to get away and that Gadget was coming after them still. Grabbing a near lamppost, he propelled himself down the small alley. On the right side of the chase, was the start of a row of houses. The brick wall was low and only just taller then himself.

Jumping, the wheels in his feet retracted letting him finish the chase on his feet. "Go-go-gadget-cuffs."

The cuffs popped from his sleeve and he began to close in the space, reaching forward to stop them. Just as he went to grab one of them, they ran faster and ended up being further ahead. They then turned down another part of the alley giving them a further lead.

Something then blocked the moonlight from his eyes, causing him to look up. Above them running on the wall was someone in a black coat wearing a hat with similar shape to his. Gadget couldn't make much more out as they were silhouetted against the moon.

He turned the corner not looking where he was going, distracted by the person. "Watch where you're going, Gadget!"

The inspector spun his head to look forward when a fist came out and slammed into his face. He reeled backwards and fell to the floor, clutching his nose. Blood streamed down his face to the ground, and his vision became blurry. Above and in front of him, the minions of Doctor Claw began to laugh at how seemingly easy it had been to take him down after all the trouble. The one who had punched him was clutching his hand in pain. "That hurt!"

One of them looked across at him, "what do you expect? He's metal!"

"Then how's he bleeding."

"Idiot, he's meant to be like humans. So he has blood in his bod-"

"Shut up, both of you! Let's finish him for Claw and get out of here."

Gadget tried to stand up, to regain some of his balance. He stood on his feet for a moment, before he collapsed down to his knees again. "Go-go-gadget-"

Something collided with his face again cutting him off. "Nothing!"

The cry had been taunting, and after a few seconds of him trying to sitting up they began to laugh at him. Gadget grasped out at the ground before he went still and half curled up to try and protect himself.

The sound of guns being crocked came, and Gadget stayed laid on the floor waiting till his senses came back to him which were leaving him defenceless. "Let him have it."

They pulled the trigger back on the guns.

From above someone jumped down in front of the bionic inspector and shielded him from the gun fire with a small flat shield that was being held somehow with her right hand. The bullets clanged off the metal, and landed on the floor rendered useless.

The firing stopped, giving Gadget's saviour time to stand up properly. They still had the shield raised above their face. After a moment, they dropped their arm down to the side of their body and let Claw's men take a look at them.

Suddenly, the three men turned and began to run away. The person that had them running smiled at them, before running after them, raising the shield-holding arm up. They ran until they were ahead of them and raised the shield in their path. All three of them crashed into the metal, falling to the floor dazed. Their bags dropped down beside them, exploding on the ground to reveal all the money.

Their capture stood back, looking at them before bending down and tying them up. Back at where the fight had taken place, Gadget watched as they worked and finished. He felt slightly jealous of what they had just done, but it was their fault he had been hit. He watched as they stood back, seemingly looked his way before running off again and leaving him alone in the dark.

"Who is it?"

--xXx--

"Ow, Penny be careful!"

"Sorry Uncle, but this will hurt."

Penny gently dabbed some of the liquid over a cut on Gadget's face, trying not to hurt him or poke him in the eye as he squirmed. Over the past year, Penny had learnt more about her Uncle's body and how it worked. Although she couldn't fix him mechanically, she could help him on the outside. No matter how painful it was going to be for him.

Her uncle, who at the moment was acting younger then she was, moved out of her reach again. Penny looked at him before moving further up the couch and pinning him down by sitting on his lap. "Hold still."

Penny tilted his head slightly in an attempt to try and stop him moving. He sat still for a moment, before closing his eyes and letting her finish. She trailed the cloth over the last cut, before climbing off his lap. "See, if you sat still it wouldn't have taken as long."

He resisted the urge to rub the now healing side of his face and said, "I never remember it been as painful."

Penny placed the bottle back inside the green medical kit and looked at him. "When was the last time you used it?"

Gadget paused to think about it before coming to a conclusion. "Years ago."

Penny placed the box back where it belonged in the small floor standing cupboard and looked at him in the blurry reflection in the polished wood. "Too long to remember what it feels like to use it."

"I guess that was the reason I was more careful so I didn't have to use that stuff."

_Careful? _Penny smiled to herself and closed the cupboard door. "Is it alright to let Brain back in?"

"Of course Penny."

Penny jumped to her feet and ran towards the backdoor where Brain was sat waiting. "Come on boy, it's safe to come in now."

Brain barked at her happily, before he bounded in tail wagging. Penny shut the door, and walked after him. When she entered the living room again, she saw her uncle sat with Brain lying next to him, eyes turned towards him protectively. He had taken his hat off, letting his hair fall uncharacteristically straight with a fringe that was usually hidden hiding his eyes. His brown gloves were thrown on the small table in front of the couch. Past the fringe, his eyes were closed as felt the full effects of his days work.

Penny walked over to him, and sat down on the opposite side of Brain. Opening one eye, Gadget moved his arm to go around her shoulders and pull her closer, his other hand rested on Brain's head. "I sometimes think you're the one looking after me. Not the other way round."

"I care for you, that's all."

Brain barked his reply of yes, making the inspector smile. He shut his eyes again, gently stroking Brain until he drifted to sleep. Penny only noticed once his hand slipped down from her shoulder. "Uncle?"

She looked up and smiled. One of rarer things she saw, other than a full day without anything going wrong. Leaning closer to her Uncle, Penny placed one arm over his chest and closed her eyes. Faintly she could hear his heart beat, and ticking of his cogs and hissing of pistons. Although it was a strange sound, it was soothing and lulling. Penny soon found herself drifting to sleep herself.


	3. Authors Note Page

**Authors Note page**

**This page is likely to hold info on what I'm doing, why, and facts and info from the story. The first stuff is basic things I've stolen from my DA description.**

Written for the DA contest of Fandom NaNoWriMo.

Time Set: 14years before the series would take place.  
IG is 35 at the start.  
Summary: A crash. A change. A future. The tale of Gadget's forgotten family, and what happened to him.

Rubbish plot summary, but hey.

Some things to point out:  
Gadget isn't as bumbling, not because I don't want him too but I just think he wouldn't be as dumb when he first changed. Just dumbed down too make Penny happy. Some people have written/seen it like that as well.

This is darker than normal. It's taking the tale of Gadget, using my imagination and my older and younger self's view on the matter and writing it. I'm trying to keep it clean with no more swearing then that one at the start, and not much gore. Well, not at the start.

Penny isn't as adventures. Again, I think she changes as she gets to know Gadget and as she gets older.

Phew, lot's of info on points to make. The entire plot of the story is based off a dream I've been having. I felt that I could use it, and see if I could write Inspector Gadget fiction.

I think I'm doing alright atm, but... this is only the start. I've been writing now for two days and my target per day is to get 2000 words. I went over yesterday so can kinda slip but, I can't after tonight.

Crit is welcomed, and points of improvement over all in the plot or just my writing style. I will be updating this every day with a word count. Hope you enjoy/ed reading it and wish me luck!

Word count: 11,319 (including a future part)

Inspector Gadget (c) DIC

Thorn and plot (c) Me


End file.
